Starting and maintaining a fire safely and quickly can be difficult in certain situations. Factors for starting and maintaining a fire can include visibility and climatic conditions (e.g., wind, temperature, humidity, altitude, etc.).
Generally, existing airflow devices such as manual or electric bellows, fans, etc., may be large and cumbersome. For example, a portable fan can be impractical, inconvenient, and slow in starting and maintaining a wide variety of fires including charcoal/wood BBQ, in a fireplace, wood stove, campfire, cooking grates, etc. Such existing devices may require power (e.g., from an external source) and do not have an integrated light source. In order to provide light and airflow simultaneously, two separate devices may be necessary. A user may need to manage the two separate devices at the same time as he or she is trying to light and maintain a fire which may result in needless distractions and possibly be a safety hazard. Additionally, separate devices may require the use of both hands or potentially the need for assistance from another person.